It's good to shut up sometimes
by Hoshika
Summary: ON HIATUS, DETAILS INSIDE. Shuu has feelings for Satoshi. Satoshi thinks of Shuu as his closest friend. Could a visit from Kasumi possibly change everything between them?
1. Meeting up with an old friend

Why hello again. This is probably...my 4th or 3rd Respectshipping fanfic written. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Long story short, I don't own Pokemon, Shuu or Satoshi. It sucks, unfortunately. xD

Oh yes...

_"quoted stuff. I.e. books, movies, songs, etc..."_

_These are thoughts. Don't get confused with the quoted stuff. These don't have quotation marks. _

"Talking. Lala."

Enjoy! OOCness ahead, but...us fangirls love a slightly dorky and feminine Shuu...right?

* * *

_Chapter one: Meeting up with an old friend_

_"When I was young, I thought everything was like candy. Happiness, joy, smiles and all that crap. Of course, that was all a lie. My life was over when I fought with Hitoshi, the man I loved..."_

Shuu stopped as he took a deep breath in. He then continued reading the large book in his hands.

_"Maybe it was my fault. Maybe...I should have known myself more. Because of that incident, Hitoshi is gone...gone with another girl...ANOTHER..._

_I want him back now...but it is too late."_

"Yo! What are ya doing?" A young male's voice cried. Shuu jerked a bit and turned around to see his good friend Satoshi. Shuu had been his friend for quite a while now. In fact, his feelings towards the young Pokémon trainer were more, let's say, affectionate than one would be to his or her friend. Yes indeed, Shuu had a crush on young Satoshi.

"Reading."

"Uh huh? Lemme see." Satoshi replied and picked the book up. "Hmm...'The confessions of a guilty and broken-hearted fool'...Why are you reading this?" Satoshi asked.

"Well," Shuu paused to come up with an excuse, "I was interested...?"

"Interested in a love story?" The wannabe Pokémon master teased.

"It isn't really a love story. I mean, the title doesn't seem to define the book as a love story...baka."

Satoshi laughed, "Fine fine. Hey, my friend Kasumi's coming here soon! I just came to ask if you wanted to come to a welcoming party Haruka, Takeshi and I are holding." He asked whilst placing his arms behind his head.

His young green haired friend shrugged, "Welcoming party? Doesn't she live in Cerulean City? It's kinda pointless to have a welcoming party in La Rousse if she doesn't even live here..."

"Still!" Satoshi pouted. Shuu raised his left eyebrow in irritation. "Still!" He said again in agony.

"Hmph." Shuu answered, blushing slightly at his friend's adorable face. Waaait, adorable?

Satoshi laughed and grabbed Shuu's wrist. "Eh! W-what are you d-doing?" He stuttered, hiding a tint of blush appearing on his face.

"Come on! Stop reading that sad book and let's go somewhere fun!" Satoshi exclaimed and yanked his friend's wrist. Shuu sighed and got up ever so slowly. "Yay! Let's go!" Satoshi cried and started dragging Shuu around the area.

* * *

The city of La Rousse was like no other. Tall buildings were everywhere! Instead of walking in certain places, the people of the city traveled on escalator-like paths. Each visitor of the city had been greeted by a block-like robot or "Blocky" as it is referred to as. Amazingly enough, La Rousse City, despite a high tech city, is powered by wind, leaving the city clean as a whistle. 

Shuu, being a resident, knew this city back to front. It had been tiring guiding Satoshi to the places his friend wanted to go.

"Geez...Slow down. You're gonna hurt yourself...or me furthermore..." The young co-ordinator complained.

"Aww, stop acting so mature Shuu." Satoshi answered, sticking his tongue out afterwards. Shuu put on a "You're so annoying" look and continued being dragged by Satoshi. Suddenly, both boys stopped. A bright yellow taxi appeared in front of them. Both Satoshi and Shuu stared as young female appeared from the taxi.

"I wonder who she is..." Shuu growled as he noticed Satoshi started widening his smile.

"Ohisashiburi ne? Satoshi." The female replied and smiled adorably. (A/N: Ohisashiburi ne means "It's been a while eh?" I believe)

"Kasumi! It's great to see you again! How's everything back home?" Satoshi asked enthusiastically and laughed in joy.

"It's been cool. I gave 15 badges out just this month. Lots of new Pokémon trainers came." Kasumi paused and laughed, "Of course, no one is as good as you Satoshi." She added shyly. Shuu groaned at the pair and looked away.

"Aww...thanks," Said Satoshi and then turned to Shuu, "Oh yeah! Kasumi, this is Shuu. Shuu, this is Kasumi."

"Hi Shuu. It's nice to meet you." Kasumi greeted.

"Eh...same here." Shuu replied, flicking his hair. Kasumi smiled and held Satoshi's hand.

"Satoshi. You said that there was a party tonight?" Kasumi questioned her old friend. Satoshi nodded.

"Yep. It's at..." Satoshi looked towards the large clock to the top right of him, "6:30 p.m. tonight. Shuu's coming too."

"Great! I can't wait!" Kasumi exclaimed and began to enter another taxi, which had just arrived. "Sayonara Satoshi! Sayonara Shuu!" She then entered the taxi and left. Shuu and Satoshi watched the taxi drive away.

"She seems...interesting." Shuu replied.

"Well, that's not really the real Kasumi. Usually, she likes hitting me with huge hammers." Satoshi answered.

"Uh..." Shuu answered, raising an eyebrow, "Right..."

* * *

"It's 6:30p.m.! It's 6:30p.m.! It's 6:30p.m.!" The alarm clock cried. Satoshi quickly stood up and ran to Shuu's room. 

"Hey! Shuu! Time to go!" Satoshi cried and grabbed Shuu's wrist. Both boys started to run out of the door. The sound of their rushed panting echoed through the empty city. The evening sky covered La Rousse like a blanket.

"Are we there yet?!" Shuu asked, panting heavily.

"Yep!" Satoshi answered and pointed at the large building dead ahead. "There it is!"

The large building became more clearer as both boys ran closer and closer towards it. Finally stopping, Satoshi offered Shuu to enter first. The coordinator glanced at his friend curiously and entered the room.

"A-are...?" Shuu whispered to himself, "What's...going on?" He asked Satoshi, but turned to realize that Satoshi had vanished. "S-Satoshi?! Where are you...?" He called out. Shuu looked around frantically, just holding his tears back.

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of laughter from a room further away. By instinct, he decided to investigate. As he ran, the laughter grew louder...

...And louder...

Until finally, he arrived at the large, cold door. For safety, he turned the knob ever so slowly and took a deep breath before entering the room.

Darkness. Great, time to turn on the light, Shuu thought. As he turned towards the light switch, his hand began shaking in fear. Closer, closer and closer he went, slowly flicking the light switch up. All of a sudden...

BANG!

POW!

BOOM!

Shuu blinked in fear and confusion.

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed and from out of the blue, several figures walked towards him. Shuu backed away awkwardly and fell onto the ground. "D-Don't hurt me..." He whimpered. The figures then began smiling and laughing at Shuu's clumsiness. They began opening their mouths and shouted three unexpected words...

"Happy Birthday Shuu!!"

* * *

Phew! What an interesting ending. Shuu/Drew is such a cutie isn't he? 

Chapter two coming up in a matter of seconds. :x


	2. I think it's time

Chapter two. :x

* * *

_Chapter two: I think it's time_

"Happy Birthday Shuu!!"

"N-nani...?!" Shuu cried out. He quickly got up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Once his vision cleared, he soon realised who the figures were.

"Scared ya huh?" A young female wearing a red bandana teased. Shuu looked away, hiding his embarrassment.

"Shush. I wasn't scared...Haruka." He replied.

"Suuuuuure Shuu-kun." Harley, Wakana and Saori teased as they approached the two coordinators.

"We scared you baaaad!" Harley added whilst messing around with the younger boy's hair. Shuu stared at the eccentric coordinator, sweatdropping.

"Hmph." Was Shuu's answer. He turned towards his right as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. "Aha! There you are." He shouted and pointed at Satoshi, who was smiling happily. "You just left me there all alone! Some friend you are." Shuu teased.

Satoshi laughed, "Well, that was the whole point!" he responded and poked Shuu's forehead. The green-haired responded with a quiet "Ouch!". Satoshi laughed at Shuu's child-like behaviour.

"Hey everyone! It's cake time!" Takeshi shouted from across the hall. Everyone ran into the large dining room excitedly and gasped at the sight. The cake was enormous. It was a huge tower of flour, frosting and confectionary sugar. At the very peak of the cake was a small figure of a roselia.

"Holy oh my god..." Shuu stuttered and picked up a plate nearby. "Uhh...I assume I have to cut this?" He asked blandly.

"Of course! It's your birthday Shuu!" Haruka answered cheerfully, clapping her hands.

"But how?!" Shuu exclaimed, "It's HUGE!"

"Use a chainsaw dear!" Harley teased.

"Haha, very funny," He responded with much sarcasm, "No seriously. How?"

All of a sudden, Shuu had an idea. He picked up one of his Pokèballs and threw it into the air.

"Roselia! Use Magical Leaf to cut the cake!" He commanded and in an instant, Roselia unleashed several multicoloured leaf shaped lights towards the cake.

"Are you sure about this...?" Satoshi asked.

Putting on a smirk Shuu replied, "I'm sure"

He watched as slices of the huge towering cake fell onto every plate on the dining room. Everyone stared in awe and applauded like crazy.

"You're so amazing Shuu-samaa!" Wakana yelled, almost fainting at her Shuu-sama's performance. Luckily she was almost fainting next to him, so he quickly held onto her before she could actually faint, which probably made it worse.

"Wakana-san is right. You are amazing Shuu-kun. What you just did would have given you a lot of points at a pokémon contest." Saori complimented. Shuu chuckled slightly and flicked his hair.

"Thanks. I know I'm good"

Satoshi wrapped his arm around Shuu's neck and laughed.

"Oh Shuu. You're so modest aren't you?" He teased and gave his shorter friend a huge noogie. Shuu felt irritated at Satoshi's actions and pinched his friend's cheek. "Geez Shuu, you're such a girl sometimes" He complained.

"Hmph," Shuu snorted, "Shut up"

* * *

"Mm! Oishii (Delicious) kamo!" Haruka exclaimed in relief as she placed her dinner plate onto the table. She licked her lips, savouring the wonderful taste that was Shuu's birthday cake. She noticed Harley attempting to flirt with Shuu and yanked his hair. "Harley-san!" 

"Mm? Nani Haruka-chan?" Harley asked in a cheeky fashion.

"Don't flirt!" Haruka replied and pulled the taller coordinator by the ear. Saori and Wakana stared at the funny couple and continued to chat about Shuu's past.

"Hey. I wonder where Shuu-sama is..." Wakana whispered.

"He and Satoshi-kun are outside. Satoshi-kun said that he wanted to give his present to Shuu-kun privately" Saori answered.

"Ohh" The youngest coordinator answered before taking another bite of her cake slice.

---

"Uhh...Satoshi, what did you want?" Shuu asked, avoiding eye contact with him. In such a romantic atmosphere, it wasn't wise to stare at the person you love.

That's what Shuu thought anyway.

"I want to give you my present!" Satoshi exclaimed and walked towards Shuu. The green haired boy backed away as the older boy kept walking towards him until he found himself pinned to a wall. Shuu's heartbeat sped up as he felt Satoshi's breath touch his face. He wanted to get out but his legs grew numb.

"W-what...is i-it?" He asked nervously, fighting back the blood from coming to his cheeks.

"Here," Satoshi answered and gave his friend a little parcel, "Happy birthday Shuu". The coordinator stared at the parcel before opening it. Inside was a beautiful music box and when it was opened, it played all of his favourite songs.

"Oh...t-thank you so m-much" Shuu replied, blushing slightly. Satoshi blushed a little in response. He was glad that Shuu liked his present. It took him ages to find the perfect gift in such a big city.

"Glad you like it!" Satoshi screamed in delight. He looked up at the night sky and sighed. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly and the several bird pokémon were flying by. Shuu watched his friend as he ran around, admiring the view and thoughts kept flowing in his mind.

_Should I tell him?_

_How should I?_

_What will he say?_

Several thoughts attacked Shuu's conscience one by one as he walked towards his hyperactive friend. He tried to talk to Satoshi, but nothing came out. Satoshi noticed Shuu's silence and placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah..." Shuu mumbled and looked away. Satoshi watched as tears were starting to appear in his friend's eyes. He wiped Shuu's tears with his finger and stared at him with much concern.

"Shuu...is there something you want to tell me?" He asked worryingly.

"K-kinda...y-yes," Shuu replied, "I mean, no, I mean...yes"

"What?" Satoshi asked, smiling at Shuu's silliness.

"Don't laugh...okay?" Shuu replied uncomfortably. Satoshi gleamed a smile in front of him and flicked Shuu's hair. (A/N: Whether to mock him or not...I don't know...xD;)

"I won't. Tell me"

Shuu's heartbeat increased as Satoshi's brown eyes are at direct contact with his emerald green ones. He began stuttering utter nonsense, which made Satoshi laugh.

"Shuu! Tell me!" He joked.

"Umm...I," Shuu paused, "I...I..."

"Hm?"

He couldn't say it. Shuu gripped on his present hard as he fought against his fears. Satoshi put on a strange look. He never saw Shuu nervous this let alone lose his cool.

"If you don't want to tell me it's-"

"No. I really want to" Shuu replied sternly. "I've had these weird thoughts in my head lately. Ever since that battle we had in Fallabour..."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Satoshi smiled.

"I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I...Boku..."

Shuu's heartbeat sped up even more as he reached his limit.

"SATOSHI O AISHITERU!"

Satoshi stood there, confused and curious. 'What did he just say?' he thought. Shuu took several deep breaths. He was relieved that he had finally gotten that matter off his chest. Worried about Satoshi's response, he poke his taller friend on the forehead.

"Umm...Is something wrong?" He asked quietly. Satoshi stood there clueless as ever and, from out of the blue, laughed like crazy. "Nani?" He pouted.

"What did you just say to me?!" Satoshi laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Shuu didn't get it. He was laughing at him. LAUGHING. Was Satoshi really that clueless? Well, we'll just see about that.

"I said I was in love with you," Shuu replied with a serious tone.

"Yeah but how is that possible?!" Satoshi asked as he kept laughing. Before he could continue, he was cut off. Not by a finger nor a slap, but warm, wet lips.

* * *

...;D 

Chapter 3 is probably going to come in like..several weeks. I procrastinate. Sorry.


	3. Melodramatic is the Keyword

OMG! Hello! Let me remind you all, THIS. FIC. IS. NOT. DEAD...yet. Hope no one has...totally forgotten it. ):

Anyways, let's just get on with it.

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters or places belong to me. How I wish they did..

* * *

_Chapter Three: Melodramatic is the keyword._

Shuu grumbled as he moved around in his bed. '_What happened last night?'_ He thought to himself. '_Oh yeah, the party, the cake and...him...'_ He groaned as he got up and stared outside the window behind him. "Damn. It's beautiful" he whispered as the sunshine shone over the tall buildings of LaRousse. The coordinator then heard loud footsteps coming towards his room. The door slammed open and a tall figure leaped onto him.

"Morning Shuu-kun!"

"Argh. Get off of me Harley..." He grunted and, with all his might, pushed Harley off his bed.

"Muu!" Harley pouted and posed in a rather feminine way; well, this is Harley we're talking about. He stayed overnight because he and Haruka decided to turn the party into a sleepover. Honestly, Shuu thought they only stayed over just to grab his attention. "Oh yes!" Harley smiled, "Satoshi-kun wanted me to tell you that he's gonna be on his way to the Shinou region soon." Shuu bolted towards his taller friend and clenched his fists tightly.

"What?! Now!? Why?!" He screamed. Harley placed his palm on his cheek and sighed, putting on his rarely seen serious face.

"Yes, and I don't know why either." The Slateport City born coordinator replied and pat Shuu's shoulder. Knowing that Shuu wanted to be alone, with all them feminine instincts and all (a/n: I'm sorry. I really think Harley is uber gay. xD), Harley walked out the room and slowly closed the door. Shuu sighed and flopped onto the bed. He placed his hands over his face and began sobbing slightly, cursing to himself for showing a sign a weakness.

"It's only been a night. That's it. Why am I so upset?" Shuu groaned and lay silent on the soft silky blanket. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It sounded rather rough and loud, so it couldn't have been Harley or any of the girls. So then it must be…

"Hey Shuu, can I come in?" Satoshi asked energetically from the other side. Shuu curled up into a little ball and replied with a simple, "yeah sure". The older boy walked in and sat alongside his younger friend. "Hey are you sick?" he asked. Shuu shook his head and looked away. "Tired?" Shuu shook his head again. "Upset?"

Shuu didn't reply, so Satoshi rustled his hand though the coordinator's slick green hair. Shuu tensed up a little and removed the trainer's hand from his head. "Hey. Satoshi, you know…last night…" He mumbled.

"Say no more," Satoshi stopped to puff his chest, "it's alright. Though it was a little weird, doesn't matter. I know a _lot _of people who just _LOVE_ me."

Shuu just stared. He couldn't quite pick up whether or not Satoshi was speaking sarcastically or not. 'Then again, he rarely does' Shuu thought. Nervous, Shuu stuttered, "Uhh. Right. Well, any chance you and I could…go out?" Satoshi just froze and chuckled. Shuu could fell a "Haha! You're kidding right?!" to be flung right at him.

"Sorry. I can't"

Shuu's eyes widened, "What?"

"I promised to take Kasumi out…just us." Satoshi sternly replied, which was rare.

"Oh…what, she's your girlfriend or something now?" Shuu asked curiously. Satoshi nodded slowly and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Kinda…you could say that."

"I…see…" Shuu sadly responded, looking away and convincing Satoshi to leave. Satoshi jolted in surprise and grabbed Shuu by his bare shoulders (He slept topless) and shaked him furiously. "Damnit! What the hell are you doing?!" Satoshi made some rather awkward whining noises, which made Shuu nervous.

"Shuu! Don't kick me out!" The wannabe Pokémon master cried dramatically. Shuu pushed him away and accused his friend for being so melodramatic. "Melodrama…what?"

Shaking his head, Shuu let out a heavy sigh, "Nevermind. Just go". He watched Satoshi limp out of the room, sticking his tongue at the older boy. Once the door closed, Shuu could hear a voice from outside.

"I'm going to get a dictionary and find out what melodramatic means! Alright Shuu?!"

Shuu couldn't help but laugh at Satoshi's antics. Ahh, how he loved Satoshi's antics…

* * *

"Satoshi! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Kasumi growled and whacked Satoshi's head. She starting lecturing the boy, stating facts like "it's bad manners!" and "You'll choke yourself to death!". Satoshi yawned and once again, received ANOTHER whack to the head. "Satoshi! Pay attention to me! Aren't I your girlfriend??" 

"Umm…technically you're not. You're just a girl who's my friend…" Satoshi mumbled. Kasumi stared directly at his face with those _**UBER DEADLY**_ eyes, waiting for Satoshi to respond. "Uh…I mean…yes?"

"Good!" Kasumi smiled and held Satoshi's hand - which Satoshi admitted, felt nice - before blushing when she noticed her friend blush too. "Sa-Satoshi. Can we go to the park yet?" She asked from out of the blue, "I mean…we've been at this café for…a LONG time. Can we leave?" She nervously continued. Satoshi woke up from his daze and suddenly stood up.

"Yeah! Let's go!" He cheered.

* * *

"Hmph. So, he likes her? Why…?" Shuu asked himself as he started changing into his normal daily attire. He looked at the clock, "Hmm…3PM? Geez…" Shuu was usually an early morning person who would jump out of bed and start training for the next contest, unfortunately after talking to Satoshi and Harley, Shuu never got the nerve to actually leave the bed; it was his…"comfort space" you could say. "He's going to the Shinou region? Shame. I really wish he would come with me to Johto…" he sighed and stared at his reflection. Suddenly, his ear twitched. 

"_Hey! Satoshi-kun! Don't act like that!"_

"_Ahh! Sorry Kasumi-chan!"_

Shuu looked outside his window and noticed Satoshi and Kasumi downstairs pulling on each other. Jealous, he shut the blinds and sat on his bed. "Okay. Okay. This is just ONE time, that's alright!" He murmured to himself. He decided to run downstairs and meet with Satoshi but stopped. "My heart says yes…but my conscience says no! What's my problem?!" he yelled to himself. As he was about to turn the knob open, there was a sudden knock at the door. Shuu's heart started racing all of a sudden. What if it's Satoshi? What if he's gonna talk about his date? Argh! What if there's going to be a SECOND date?!

"Shuu-kunnnnnnn!"

'Oh wait. Damn…' Shuu thought. There stood Harley, again. He wanted to see Shuu…AGAIN. He probably wanted to get into Shuu's pants…yeah right.

"Shuu-kun! How are you now?" Harley cheerfully asked.

"Fine." Shuu answered and grabbed the door, "Now leave."

_SLAM!_

'Well…that was melodramatic…' Harley thought before strutting towards the kitchen yelling, "Oh Takeshi-san! Saori-san! Can you make me a cake? Ho ho!"

* * *

Ehh...Sorry if it doesn't make much sense...I haven't touched this fic in a loooong time. ): 

I'LL TRY TO START CHAPTER FOUR! YES:D

If people could give me some ideas, that would help a lot. (:

And remember to R&R. xD


	4. INTERMISSION

Hi. Hoshika here, with an urgent plea...

As most of y'all know, I haven't updated this fic lately and it's because of, yes that typical cliche excuse, writers block...ugh. But as well as that, I haven't gotten any inspiration via the Pokemon anime since...well, Shuu is no longer IN THE SERIES. Darn them writers.

Anyways, I was wondering if any of my readers (or anyone actually) could give me some ideas for the next chapter (s). It can include any of the Diamond and Pearl series characters like Shinji, Hikari, Nozomi, Kouhei, etc etc. I'd like some interesting plot twists! Like, maybe both Shinji and Kasumi fall for Satoshi so much that they're willing to do anything for him, making Shuu even MORE jealous! Or anything like that. (Hmmmm...xD)

Oh! If you want some other pairings in here, that's okay too.

So yes, if you have ideas, don't be afraid to give me them. I might come up with my own plot but that's probably...going to take a while. Hehe. I hope I don't sound like a damn slave driver or whatever, but I really don't want this to be discontinued because, someone's got to spread the Respectshipping love here!

So, thanks, bye and I can't wait to see if anyone has any ideas.


End file.
